


needy

by elninhoe



Category: DCU, Green Lantern (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Bukkake, Double Penetration, M/M, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Triple Penetration, as always, my work is kinda just vitamin water with crack, theres a plot if you squint hard enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elninhoe/pseuds/elninhoe
Summary: If you can’t fuck Kon, why not fuck each other?
Relationships: Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes, Kaldur'ahm/Bart Allen/Garfield Logan/Jaime Reyes/Kyle Rayner
Comments: 14
Kudos: 13





	needy

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was inspired by something, but honestly i can’t remember what. if i remember what, i’ll add it here. it has just been like,,,, 3 months i believe since i started this and i was dumb enough to not save the inspo somewhere
> 
> also— i’m definitely blaming whatever inspo i used for the characters used in this and the shitty green battery joke. the random kaldur/kyle thing tho— that’s probably all my fault
> 
> anyways, enjoy some porn and your vitamin water with crack
> 
> edit:: so thanks to y’all, i know that the inspo was Superboy by Phausto sooo go check that (it also has TimKon)
> 
> not sure what my intention was when i first began to write this, but the dialogue in this is almost identical to the comic so i guess my idea was to just write the comic into words and add my own little things here n there?? idk

"Fuck, dude! What a cock!"

There was not a single doubt in anyone's mind that it was Bart "Impulse" Allen going on his usual roundabout to compliment people’s genitalia. Another usual occurrence in the Mount Justice showers, really.

Usually, he steered away from Conner though, having enough decency to not bother any of his teammates who had never or rarely shown sexual interest in him. However, today was apparently different and it gave another meaning to Bart’s hero identity.

"I mean, I heard about it, but…" Bart continued, ignoring the amused looks of everyone who was in the showers, excluding Conner of course. It was a little hard to appreciate being violated. "Wow! Totally crash!"

"Kryptonian heritage, I gue— hey!" Conner’s genuine attempt at giving a half-assed explanation was interrupted by a curious speedster tapping against his soft cock, making it swing a little. Bart’s eyes remained on it as well, staring at it as if in awe.

Almost like a reminder that they weren’t alone, Kyle spoke up with clear amusement in his voice. "I have been to several planets and I can tell for sure that Kryptonians are one of the most..." he paused, needing a moment to choose his words carefully. He didn’t want to be too blunt, just for Conner’s sake. "...'talented' humanoid races, yeah.”

Brief laughter left Conner’s mouth as he looked in one of the lockers, searching for a towel. "Do the Lanterns have an alien dick registry or something?" he questioned jokingly

Kyle looked away from his friend, his eyes focusing on his other teammates for a moment. "The Earth ones certainly do,” he mumbled mostly to himself. He knew it was highly unlikely that Conner didn’t hear it though and that thought was only confirmed when they locked eyes again, with the Kryptonian giving him a confused glance. "Nothing."

"Still, it's not that impressive, guys,” another voice said from the other side of the room, where Garfield and Jaime were drying themselves. “Because you know I..." Gar continued and pointed down at his own dick, which was currently a similar size to Conner’s.

"You don't count," Jaime called him out with a chuckle, bumping against his shoulders in a playful manner. Gar stared at him with a pout, as if he didn't know exactly what Jaime was talking about. "We can't know if you're cheating down there, hermano."

"I can't possibly be cheating all the time!"

"Yes, you could."

Before their foolishness could escalate into an equally foolish argument that absolutely no one was waiting for, Kaldur’ahm interrupted. "Still, Conner hasn't shared his 'heritage' with anyone," Kaldur pointed out as he dried his hair, his arm muscles flexing in a way that definitely caught both Kyle’s attention.

"Ha ha, my moment will come," Conner laughed mockingly. Truthfully, he wasn’t that stressed about being, well, being a virgin. At least, he wasn’t going to tell his friends that he found it disappointing or that he already had the hots for someone.

Bart perked up again, a bright and boyish smile on his face. "Well, if you want my not humble opinion, I would totally do you!" he said, patting Conner’s back just as an excuse to get a feel of the hard muscles there.

Conner chuckled, a blush forming on his face at Bart’s words. "If you keep talking that way, you’re gonna make me think weird things about you, Bart."

Bart smiled as he reached out for the firm ass in front of him. "That’s exactly what I wa—"

Before his hand had reached its goal, someone else’s hand did reach its goal of wrapping itself nicely around Bart’s mouth. It wasn’t difficult to realize it was Kaldur, the scent of his coconut shampoo too strong. Besides, he could recognize that soft ‘sshh’ anywhere.

"Easy, buddy." There was not a single doubt in his mind that the voice belonged to Kyle. Kaldur’s other hand rested on his waist as at the same time he felt a butt plug roughly enter his hole.

Bart stiffened up immediately, his body heating up at a rapid pace. His face had turned a bright red and even his body had a pink glow as he released a soft moan, muffled by Kaldur’s hand.

Once sure that Bart would remain quiet and that Kyle would also help with that by not pulling any stunts, Kaldur removed his hand from the speedster’s mouth. His gentle hands slowly moved down to Bart’s throat instead, squeezing it not all too hard. "We agreed to give Tim a chance to make his move," Kaldur reminded him, to which Bart could only nod.

"Hm?" Conner hummed as he thought he heard his friend’s name. "Did you say something about Tim?"

Kaldur and Kyle shared a look. "Just that he hasn't been around here lately," Kaldur said quickly and Kyle just nodded along. There was no way they could reveal the secret agreement between everyone other than Conner and Tim that no one could touch Conner until Tim has tried.

"Ah, yeah..." Conner sighed, finally having found his towel. "I think he's dealing with personal stuff," he said. He figured the rest of the team had the right to at least know that there was something going on with Tim, though he wouldn’t reveal the details. Hell, it wasn’t even as if he knew all the details, but for the sake of Tim’s privacy, he wouldn’t say too much.

It seemed like Kaldur’s lie worked, much to everyone’s fortune. After thanking whoever they had to thank that Conner can be so incredibly dense, it was now Kyle’s turn to muffle any noises Bart would let out as Kaldur’s grip around his throat tightened a little, whispering soft, yet deliciously erotic threats into the speedster’s ear.

That all stopped the second Conner turned around though as both guys let their arms hand loosely around Bart, pulling away slightly. "Okay guys, see you later!" Conner said unsuspectedly, not even bothering to question what made Bart turn so red. However, he’d be blind if he didn’t see the obvious erection he had. It wasn’t like erections were something any of them bothered hiding, especially in the showers. "Make sure Bart gets a cold shower," he quickly added as well, finding it humorous how the speedster only continued to get more red with the second.

"No worries, he won't leave without a  _ good  _ shower," Kyle corrected. It seemed like Conner missed the implication or had just silently accepted he was surrounded by guys whose sex drive was too high. Either way, it didn’t matter much.

After an approving ‘ _ have fun _ ’, a brief moment of complete silence followed as everyone remained in the exact same position. It felt like it took an eternity before the door finally closed and it was safe to assume that Conner was far away enough to not hear them.

As always, it was Gar who gave the sign to continue. Within a second, Bart found himself on his knees, gasping softly at how the abrupt movement made the plug in him press against his prostate for a second. Either that, or Kyle was messing with him. Both were highly possible.

"Fuck, he finally left," Gar sighed as he joined his friends, who were all gathered around the kneeling speedster, who already had his hands wrapped around Kyle’s and Kaldur’s cocks while giving Jaime’s cock only soft kitten licks. "Having Conner around here like that is painful."

"I know right!" Bart said as he looked up behind him, the blush high on his face in a way that only made him look even more erotic. If only he could shut his mouth and do what he’s asked to, Gar would appreciate that. "He does that on purpose!"

"Not everyone is such a slut like you, Bart," Kyle reminded him with a deep chuckle, which effectively only made Bart even more aroused. Kyle was supposed to be the kind one, the easy-going artist and that’s also exactly what he was, but at moments such as these, something seemed to flip in his mind.

Not that Bart could ever complain though, not with Kyle’s hands buried in his hair and giving it sharp tugs as he was pulled onto his cock, forced to swallow all of it.

The redness only seemed to spread further over his face as tears formed in his eyes, which he only noticed when he looked up at Kyle with blurry vision. The repetitive sound of him nearly choking filled the room, or at least it was the only thing the two of them could focus on. Not even Jaime loudly calling Kyle out for hogging could be heard.

Their focus was broken by Kaldur, who pressed his chest up against Kyle’s back and tilted the artist’s head back to pull him in for a kiss. “Hey Kyle, don’t hog,” Kaldur said softly, running his hands down Kyle’s chest and tracing the outline of the defined muscles there.

"Fuck..." Kyle groaned, his grip on Bart’s hair getting only tighter as the boy whined, muffled by the cock in his mouth. "Sorry, it's just the idea of that hunk being a virgin that gets me more charged up than a green battery," he apologized with a chuckle, but it was quickly followed by yet another moan.

"Really?" Kaldur asked, mildly amused by the answer. “I think Conner and Tim are the last virgins here. Maybe you should try the Justice League."

"Ha ha. How funny," Kyle shot back sarcastically, trying to ignore the gentle way that Kaldur’s hands moved from his chest to his hips, fingers digging into his v-line and pulled even closer to him. "I'm so fucking jealous of Conner. Sooner or later he'll be slapping his balls against Tim's sweet ass..."

He let out a sigh, his arousal getting even more fueled by just that simple, yet erotic thought. "Fuck, I'm gonna...!"

Barely a second later Kyle was spilling his load down Bart’s throat. While many may have struggled with swallowing such an amount, Bart had no problem as he tried to swallow it all while the rest dripped down his chest. As a reward, he got a head pat, but he wasn’t going to be good and quiet like this the entire time.

"Are you kidding, Kyle! Have you seen Conner's cock?" Bart said as he pulled off Kyle’s cock once he had swallowed most of his cum. His hands were wrapped around Gar’s and Jaime’s lengths. "Tim's the lucky one!"

"Hey!" Jaime called out when Bart paused the cocksucking just to argue with Kyle. "Nobody told you to stop working, amigo," he said and barely a millisecond later, his hand connected with Bart’s cheek. Within mere moments did a handmark appear on the exact spot, but Jaime also reached out to his friend and softly ruffled his hair, resisting the urge to kiss the boy’s head as well.

Kaldur seemed to have let go of Kyle as he suddenly stepped closer. "You think you could easily take Conner’s meat?" he asked in his usual oh-so-calm tone, fingers gently tracing the handmark on Bart’s face.

For a moment all that Bart had eyes for was his Atlantean friend, who was easily one of the people he looked up to. Despite the gentle nature from the touch, he knew better than to get too comfortable as a second later he was being pushed onto his ‘ _ calm _ ’ friend’s cock, also being nudged by a particular green cock to remind him to also take care of his more chaotic friends.

He snapped out of the soft mood he was in within the blink of an eye. He gave Kaldur a smile that would’ve been so innocent if only it weren’t for the situation. “Not could: I would just do it!" Bart was all too happy to claim, feeling himself get even more aroused at the mere thought of being able to take Conner.

The fantasy distracted him enough to instinctively use his superspeed to alternate between his friends’ cocks. “Hey, keep that speed low, Bart!” Jaime said, grabbing Bart’s hair and forcing him to slow down, which he promptly also did.

He was still too distracted to notice the way Kyle was looking at him, a deep chuckle blossoming from his chest as he listened to his boy wish to be fucked by Conner. He gestured for his friends to back away before kneeling down right behind Bart, letting his hands roam all over the younger hero’s lower body and get a good feel of that ass.

It seemed like he didn’t even try resisting as Bart immediately leaned back in his touch, but still kept a hand wrapped around Jaime’s cock. “Let’s test your abilities then.”

Kyle’s voice truly was enough to make everyone come as the heat pooling in their lower stomach only got warmer the deeper his voice got. It was a good thing for Kyle though as he could easily grab ahold of Bart’s hands and pull them away from the rest, letting the kid lean against his chest for a moment. He looked so young, so happy and so  _ perfect _ and Kyle wished he could keep him like this forever.

Later though. Now he had other, far more important plans. As Bart was pretty light, it wasn’t difficult for Kyle to pull him up before pushing him forward. It seemed to surprise everyone for just a moment, especially Bart who instinctively yelped out in fear of hitting the floor, but instead fell on top of something that felt solid, yet soft. Something like a trampoline almost.

And when he opened his eyes, Bart couldn’t help but smile when he was looking right through a transparent green construct that resembled a table, lying right on top of it. He couldn’t stop the giggle when he realized what had just happened. “I don’t hate this at all!" he said with a smile, looking at Kyle right behind him.

Kyle chuckled, keeping his arms crossed as he pulled out the constructed butt plug he had forced into Bart earlier. "I don’t hate this view either," he mumbled, squeezing the speedster’s firm behind as he positioned himself and pushed inside, eliciting a beautiful noise from his boy, but waited before he’d move. “I need a buddy here!"

If that didn’t catch the attention of a certain green guy, who was all too happy to help, nothing would. "I’m your boy!" Gar called out, mockingly saluting Kyle.

Mere seconds later he climbed on top of the construct and aligned his cock with Bart’s entrance. Bart’s attention was all on Jaime right in front of him, the soft headpats feeling like heaven at that exact moment as he felt a second cock enter him without any preparation at all.

He hissed in pain, but the sound was quickly muffled by Jaime, who only had to force them to lock eyes for Bart to calm down. “Breathe slowly, cariño. I got you,” Jaime said and Bart nodded weakly, trying to do exactly what he was told and it worked.

It worked until Gar bottomed out in him in one swift movement and Kyle decided to move exactly at that moment as well.

"Such a pro, Bart!" Kyle laughed loudly as he watched Bart arch his back, taking both his friends in him without struggling the slightest bit. At least, it didn’t seem that way. Jaime didn’t look worried.

It took a moment before both guys had found a good rhythm, thrusting inside at the same time to make for not only some wonderful sex, but also made Bart feel incredibly filled up. As he looked up at Jaime, he was pretty sure tears were forming in his eyes, but who cared? He certainly didn’t.

His back arched even more as they managed to simultaneously press against his prostate, making Bart see a flash of white. "I’m so full!" he moaned out, gripping onto the edge of the construct that was holding him up. His knuckles were turning white with how tightly he was holding it. Not even Jaime’s rubbing his knuckles reassuringly didn’t help. "More, more!"

Begging for more was a bad idea when you’re a Lantern’s boy, which was a fact proven once again by Kyle’s deep chuckle as he forced both himself and Gar to slow down their movements. "Did I hear ‘more’?"

Someone— no,  _ something _ else pushed inside him as Kyle said that. It made Bart panic for a second and he immediately looked at Jaime for answers, but got a shrug in response.

Once the initial surprise was over, he felt all three cocks inside him move in a perfect rhythm. The constant pressure on his prostate, Kyle’s fingers digging into his hips, the added weight of Gar’s hand resting on his back for support, whispering filthy things about how delicious he looked like this as the thrusts got rougher the more filthier it became.

"Hurts… s-so… good…" Bart huffed, trying to control his breathing like Jaime had told him, but at the same time he saw two cocks appear in front of him that belonged to none other than Kaldur and Jaime himself.

Jaime’s reassuring touch never left him, a constant pressure around his hand that he could squeeze into as Kyle and Gar had no mercy on his hole, using - or rather,  _ abusing _ \- it however they wished to while all Bart could do was arch his back, offering them exactly what they needed. Tears were genuinely spilling down his red face and no one bothered wiping them away.

When he felt Kaldur’s large hand in his hair, he was expecting a head pat. He looked up surprised when instead he was facing his friend’s cock, but surprises seemed to be tonight’s motto. Using up almost all his energy in one movement, he moved his hands to wrap around Jaime’s and Kaldur’s cock as he tugged the latter closer.

Tears were starting to spill even faster as the two guys behind him began to realize they didn’t have all of Bart’s attention anymore, fucking him only rougher with the dildo in there as well. It hurt, it really did, but he still managed to crack a smile at Kaldur before swallowing his entire cock in one go.

The grip Kal had on his hair only tightened as the usually oh so composured man began to lose his precious composure. He was only being further encouraged to stop holding onto that façade by Bart vibrating so deliciously around his cock, something that seemed to affect the rest of the group as well as multiple groans echoed throughout the showers, joined by a soft chuckle coming from no one other than Bart.

It didn’t seem like Kyle took such mockery, as he viewed it, lightly. Within the blink of an eye, having moved surprisingly fast for a guy that size, Bart found himself lying on top of the Lantern’s strong, chiselled chest. The dildo felt like it had grown in size and Bart didn’t know when it happened, but as Kyle held his thighs up and spreaded, he suddenly saw Kaldur standing at the edge of the construct, stroking his hard, thick cock while almost inspecting his ass.

“Yeah, that’s definitely an ass I want,” Kaldur mumbled and Bart didn’t know who it was directed at, but he didn’t quite feel like he was being spoken to. Despite already having Kyle and the dildo inside, his hole was still stretched from Gar having been in there before as well.

However, feeling Kaldur inside was a totally different experience. Even after having almost fully lost his composure multiple times, Bart found himself looking in the most caring eyes ever. All kinds of emotions flashed through the pale creen, but never one that made him feel unsettled.

And that was definitely Kaldur’s apology as he was still rough as he pushed deep inside of his ass as well, being far more gentle than the other two had been, but far bigger than Gar. Together with Kyle and the dildo already being in him, he was sure his ass would tear.

Kaldur wouldn’t let that happen though.

The moment was interrupted by Gar, who shoved his cock in Bart’s face again together with Jaime. "What about you guys? Who would you like to bang?" he asked, moaning softly when Bart’s hand wrapped around him and jerked him off with an expert technique.

Bart couldn’t focus on the answers that were being given. Something about Bruce and his boys, how trained their firm butts are, someone being called  _ bitch boy _ while Kaldur seemed particularly interested in the entire Green Lantern corps. It was impossible to miss the laugh coming from Kyle as his mouth was so close to his own ear, agreeing with that one. Everyone ignored Jaime’s midlife crisis over Hawkman as Gar brought up Green Arrow being a pig, though that seemed to apply to the majority of the Justice League.

Bart only paid attention when a hand ran through his hair, playing with a soft curl. "And what about Conner’s ‘dad’ and ‘little brother’?" Jaime asked, a slight smirk on his face as he spoke. "I’d definitely choose the cock of steel family."

"Fuck, now that’d be a party!" someone said, but Barr wasn’t sure who. Everyone started to sound the same, feel the same as Kaldur and Kyle only got even rougher with him. If Gar had helped abusing him before, he was just being murdered with Kal’s help now.

It was no surprise that sooner or later, Bart would also begin to reach his limit. As he looked up at Kal, tears rolling down his cheeks, he was sure he was almost going to pass out. However, he tried to keep his eyes open, be as conscious as he could possibly be.

He could hear how Kyle’s breaths quickened more and more, signaling another orgasm as his hips began to stutter, but he still attempted to thrust inside of Bart as roughly as he pleased. The soft begging to continue, that it hurts so good only further encouraged him to do so and with the way Bart began to clench around him, fuck, Kyle would do anything his boy wants.

And Kyle wasn’t the only one. Bart could only see Kal slowly losing it, his dark skin glistening due to sweat as he kept on pounding the speedster. His hands were large enough to wrap around almost Bart’s entire thigh, squeezing it tighter as his cock began to pulse like crazy. If that didn’t give away his upcoming orgasm, the way Kaldur was biting onto his bottom lip and without any doubt making it bleed, visibly struggling to hold himself back definitely gave it away

There wasn’t much he could say for Gar and Jaime as Bart kept his eyes focused on Kaldur, though everyone’s presence was painfully obvious. The soft cusses leaving Gar’s mouth, Jaime seeming to mutter incoherent things in Spanish while both could only jack themselves off faster, which was all Bart could see.

It didn’t take long until Bart clenching around the two cocks inside him and the dildo became too much. One second, Kyle’s grip on his hips was ridiculously tight— painful even. Undoubtedly going to leave behind marks for the next few days. Breathing hard, mumbling all sorts of praises about how fucking wonderful Bart had been and then it  _ stopped _ .

Kyle went fully limp as he spilled his load inside of him, temporarily losing his focus. It was long enough for the ring to start malfunctioning: the constructs were gone a mere second later and the second Kyle had opened his eyes again, he was sitting on the floor with his back against the lockers.

A few feet away from him, the party was still going on. Kyle had to squint his eyes a little at first to focus on what was going on in front of him, but it became obvious quickly that he and Bart were the only ones who had come. That was, at least, judging by the cum dripping from Bart’s hole as he was squatted down in the middle of a circle formed by his friends minus Kyle, eyes appearing devoid from any emotions other than mindless lust and chest stained with cum.

And if that wasn’t one of the most beautiful sights Kyle had seen, right after Kaldur’s entire existence, then he didn’t know anymore.

But apparently he really didn’t know anymore as the sight of cum being sprayed onto Bart’s face. First Kal with a satisfied grunt, keeping as much control over his body as possible as he grabbed the speedster by his chin to turn him more towards himself. His breaths came out quiet, yet ragged as he buried one hand in Bart’s hair, using the other to keep his cock pointed directly at his face and paint it with his cum.

It was almost elegant, composed, all synonyms for those words and more. Bart couldn’t help the soft moan that escaped his lips when he stared up at Kaldur, eyes struggling to stay open and teeth gritted together. A blush ran across his dark skin, so faint yet so obvious and it made him look even more delicious.

Just as suddenly as the scene had appeared in front of him, it disappeared again. It was disappointing, though Kyle had to laugh when he saw Jaime lifting Bart up, with the speedster wrapping around him like a koala. “C’mon, you need a shower, mi amor,” he could hear Jaime say quietly, which only earned him a soft, clearly still dazed hum from his boyfriend.

Kyle would’ve laughed more at the display if it wasn’t for the way that Kaldur turned around to look at him, looking as angelic as always, but with a body that made Kyle only imagine sinful things. He felt vulnerable, sitting naked on the locker room floor, but he didn’t want to shy away.

“Isn’t the floor cold for you?” Kaldur asked and the concern that laced his voice made Kyle smile. Everything about Kaldur was calm, comforting and so collected, totally unlike himself.

The locker room was no place for any confessions about how he’d love to paint every single inch of Kaldur, both paint him on a canvas and actually paint on him. Kyle took the hand he was offered and stood up, standing only a few inches away from Kaldur’s face now. “My ass is pretty cold, yeah. Wanna keep it warm for me?”

Flirting wasn’t one of his talents, but entertaining Kaldur seemed to be one of them. “My room later tonight?” he asked, not letting go of Kyle’s hand.

Not that Kyle minded: it was as if he was floating on a damned cloud and he didn’t want to come down from the feeling too quickly. “It’s a date,” Kyle said maybe a little too enthusiastically, but it didn’t look like Kaldur minded. Instead all he got was a laugh before his hand was slowly being lifted and the Atlantean pressed a soft kiss against it while keeping eye contact.

Kyle wasn’t on a cloud anymore: more like he was drifting off in space without a single care in the world other than the beautiful being in front of him.

The goodbye was almost sad if only it wasn’t for the promise they’d meet again during that same evening. As Kyle stayed behind in the locker room, scanning the room out of instinct, his eyes fell on the questionably placed camera in the corner of the room.

Was he interested in making sex tapes? No. Was he interested in the idea that they had possibly made a sex tape on accident?

It seemed like he’d have to check out the security cameras before he went to Kaldur’s room.

* * *

The hum that followed once the tape was done, finishing off with Kyle looking right into the camera was skeptical. "So who told you about this recording?" the older man asked with his hands on his hips, unsure what to make out of the recording he had just watched.

The other person in the room knew perfectly what to make out of it— and also knew where it came from. "Kyle Rayner, your Majesty," he answered as he thought back to the conversation he had earlier that day. It was still a surprise that he was sent the recording, but it was definitely a surprise that he enjoyed and could get used to.

"You look rather fascinated, Garth,” his former mentor pointed out. They’ve known each other for too long to not be able to tell the other’s mood based on all kinds of little signs. “What's on your mind?”

“Just some old memories,” Garth answered with a shrug, only briefly glancing over at Arthur before his eyes returned to the large screen that was replaying Jaime and Bart’s third round. “And thinking about making some new ones.”

**Author's Note:**

> oh yeah, i don’t proofread porn soooo— yeh
> 
> comments are always appreciated! 💕


End file.
